


Platonic love

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	Platonic love

故事一般不知道如何开头的话，就先点明题旨。

林煐岷喜欢金东贤，金东贤也喜欢林煐岷──

而他们都没有告诉对方。

1

那是距离MXM出道没多久的一天，由于也不是有多大名气的孩子，金东贤在宿舍随手往脑袋扣了顶帽子，踏着一双橙色帆布鞋便下了楼，直至走到咖啡厅自动门前，他才拍拍后脑想起林煐岷会不会也想吃什么，却没有立即掏出手机询问。带着黑色帽子的男孩迈出步伐，坐在一旁靠窗的座位，古典的钢琴音乐让人不自觉酝酿起调皮的念头，他撤回对话框里的每个文字，此刻只想点自己喜欢的茶点。

巧克力蛋糕和冰美式，麻烦啦。

金东贤朝服务生姐姐笑得甜蜜，十八岁的孩子依然可以拥有撒娇似的尾音，与冰块碰撞的声音一样悦耳，当他轻啜一口苦涩的咖啡，细碎冰块便顺势落进咽喉，甜甜的嗓子在下次与服务生说话时变得沙哑，使握着小银勺搅拌的手顿了顿，唯有答谢人递来纸巾的笑容不改明媚。

“我是不是太任性了？”

他心想，接着又把蛋糕上的淡奶油一口口往嘴里送。

2

是挺任性的──

这句话不包括早上起来发现宿舍只剩下自己的小抱怨。

在同一个阳光有些眩目的下午，林煐岷在咖啡厅外就看见小花栗鼠嚼着玻璃杯里的冰块，褐色的饮料倒是碰也没碰，两个腮子微微鼓起，让人忍不住想狠狠捏上一把，在对方小心揉着通红的脸蛋时，顺带一顿吃冰伤声带的严厉训话──可林煐岷没有这样做，一是因为金东贤似乎没有那么亲近他，二是他还舍不得近日压力急升的弟弟又红了眼睛。于是他走进店里，尤其自然地坐在金东贤面前的座位，用与可爱脸孔不相符的宽大双手，捧起杯子有水珠凝固的湿冷表面，使其向自己缓缓靠拢，轻易就把客人的冰美式据为已有。

“唔，东贤啊──”

他努力想说些安慰人的说话，对面的弟弟却先发了声。

3

“煐岷哥，冰美式不贵噢。”

认出了那盖过手腕的格子衬衫，金东贤仍然垂着脑袋，用叉子戳戳蛋糕说道。

4

接下来就没有接下来了，林煐岷总不能告诉金东贤自己钱包里有三万块韩币，但他对小孩说足够替两人买上几块那种切成一角的蛋糕，当是休假一次微不足道的放纵。可惜金东贤不吃甜食，只是让哥哥请了个与刚才一模一样的黑巧坚果布朗尼。

“哥喜欢什么点心呀？”

经历了好些年四子的生活，此刻与他独处的弟弟好奇地提问，小心翼翼抬起漂亮的眼睛看向自己。

现在是纽约芝士蛋糕。他应道，替人整理了把透亮的亚麻色发。

或许是某个服务生的独特美学，小小的黑色蛋糕在纸盒被好几个芝士蛋糕包围，看上去有些好笑又可爱，于是林煐岷举着手机拍了照后，提起包扎盒子的漂亮丝带，就牵过金东贤的手走回宿舍。说实话，夏天牵手的感觉并不好，两人的手心湿答答地紧贴对方，在高温之下更是要融化一起，虽然只要一方稍微松开手，都能使这个难耐的结构随即瓦解，可林煐岷和金东贤没有这样做，回到宿舍的路还很长，而他们要一起走下去。

5

一般来说，爱情从当下一刻的悸动和日积月累的相处之中诞生。

对于他们，后者也就不必多说。

6

作为偶像，金东贤在镜头前有许多让人心动的瞬间，林煐岷不是不喜欢看他对着粉丝无比灿烂的微笑，在十二月的寒冬里让人不自觉坠入的温暖眼神，彩排时，当金东贤坐在高脚椅哼唱小夜曲，比自己要小一点的手灵活地弹拨弦线，脚尖则往地上轻轻踩着拍子，花便在孩子四周绽放。

很好看，不懂形容的哥哥在发现弟弟魅力后得出结论，林煐岷其实更喜欢小孩在保姆车犯困的样子，合上眼倚在车窗的金东贤毫无防备，引擎带来的震动使脑袋一下一下敲在冷硬的玻璃上，不知道是疼还是困的，泪水从泛红的眼角缓缓渗出，沾上晶莹水珠的睫毛如蝉翼轻颤，被打断睡眠的人当下没有什么好脾气，抬手往上面乱揉一趟，果不其然让情况恶化起来，捂着更是发疼的眼睛小声呜咽。林煐岷自然没闲着，他早就想问金东贤要不要换个地方靠着睡，比方说他的肩膀，可他又有些不好意思，那是不属于哥哥对弟弟的照顾，微妙的情感在心中荡漾，他不敢捉住确认。

直到他发现自己正用袖子替人轻拭泪水。

说到这里，他的眼睛先是亮晶晶了起来，却又像想到什么似的，低下头不再说话，只有粉色的耳尖悄悄宣告秘密。

末完


End file.
